Smash X
by Big Freddy
Summary: Sequel to Smash Z- Rising from the darkness, an evil has emerged, Its shadow creeping from world to world. Mario and the smashers must battle a new evil, but not everything is as it seems.
1. Dark Entrance

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter one- Dark Entrance

Link span around and sliced two of the dark monsters in half, "What the hell is going on here? What are these things!" the hyrulian yelled as more and more of the fiends kept coming. Pikachu jumped into the air and blasted lightning down at the dark creatures "PIKACHU!", many dissolved but a few just reformed and kept charging, Fox zipped through a group of them with Fox Illusion, destroying a few but like before, they kept reforming, "This is impossible!" the kitsune yelled out.  
These three Smashers had awoken in a dark, space like world, with meteors crashing around, smoke and fog covered most of the ground and these small dark creatures just kept coming from out of the ground, walls even the sky and the three smashers couldn't keep fighting them!

Elsewhere, DK, Samus and Kirby were having a very similar problem. They were in an unpopulated little town with houses everywhere with red rooves and doors. The dark monsters were attacking them too! DK spun into Helicopter Punch and knocked a bunch of the creature flying, Samus ran, jumped and fired a huge plasma burst at a group of the creatures, they exploded…but just reformed and continued attack! Kirby took out his sword and hammer and started slicing and smashing the fiends left and right. But they to could not keep this up, the monsters just kept on coming!

Mario, Peach and Yoshi were walking along the long, empty roads of this strange street. They had not seen a single person since they arrived. "This is nuts…where is everyone?" Yoshi asked, Peach walked in front of the group and saw light coming from a big white house, "Look over there" she called to the others and pointed to the building, the others jogged up to meet her and saw the house, "Nice work a Peachy, let's a go investigate" Mario said leading the three into the house marked 1428.  
The house was huge, dark and smelled like death. Mario, Yoshi and Peach walked up the stair case towards the room the light was emitting from, they opened the creaky door to find the room was empty. "Dam!" yelled Mario, just then the three heard a large BANG from down stairs, "What was that" Peach asked with slight tremble in her voice, "Peachy you a stay here, Yoshi, let's a go find out" said Mario, Yoshi nodded and the two smashers went downstairs leaving the princess on the top floor bedroom…suddenly after Mario and Yoshi left, the door slammed shut and locked, leaving Peach trapped inside! "What! Hey let me out" cried Peach pulled on the door knob with no avail, "Oh no ones coming to save you baby" a sinister voice croaked behind Peach! She span around to stair into the eyes of an evil looking man with a striped sweater, an old brown hat and a glove with razor's on each finger! Peach cringed in disgust and let out a little yelp as the man came closer, "The names Freddy, and you are in my house" he said approaching Peach with his gloved raised to strike, Peach put her hands behind her back and pulled out her golf club, "What, nothing to say, well i guess you better save that sweet breath to scream!" yelled Freddy as he ran at her, Peach pulled her club out and swung it at Freddy, hitting him straight in the chin, he flew back and slammed into the wall! "Grrrr you little bh" he jumped up and blocked her next blow, then ducked and kicked her in the stomach and went for another slash but missed, Peach jumped back but Freddy ran towards her, she threw away the club and got her frying pan out, she took a swing but missed and Freddy slashed her side, "Ahhh!" Peach cried out and kneed Freddy in the face and whacked him with the frying pan, "Gahhh!" Freddy stumbled back and Peach clenched her side in pain, Freddy stood up and laughed, "You cant beat me little girl, the souls of the people here before you give me my power" the dream demon cackled, Peach swallowed and smiled, Freddy lunged forward and took a slice but missed, Peach span around, kicked Freddy in the face and blasted him with Peach Bomber, Freddy managed to slash her again along the chest just before he flew out the window and landed hard on the road, then he disappeared. 


	2. Order and Chaos

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter two- Order and Chaos

Peach fell to her knees just as Mario and Yoshi broke down the door with a look of terror on their faces, "Peachy!" Mario yelled as he ran to her side, Yoshi span around and kicked a few of the dark creatures back down the stairs, "Mario what happened" Yoshi squeaked, Peach looked up at her love and smiled, "Im ok Mario, just a little scuff with a demon, nothing much" then she passed out. More of the demons were coming up the stairs and Yoshi was knocking them back down, "There's to many of them, the little dinosaur yelled, just then he started glowing white, along with Mario and Peach, "What the?" Mario said, and then suddenly they vanished just as the confused dark creatures flooded into the room.

Mario opened his eyes to see DK standing over him, "Mario, hey buddy are you ok" Mario shot up "DK! Boy am I a glad to a see you, where are all a the others?" the plumber asked, DK pointed to Link, Samus and the rest of the smashers standing outside the room, "Where are we a DK?" Mario asked scratching his head, just then someone else entered the room "Your safe in my temple" the man said, the other smashers entered the room, "Who are you?" Kirby asked, the man took off his hat and let his long white hair down, "My name is Raiden, I am the god of lightning and protector of the seven Worlds of Order", Samus butted in, "I think we need some more detail, seven worlds of order?" she said sarcastically, "Forgive me, I will explain in due time, but for now would you all like to come with me please" Raiden said walked out of the room with the eight smashers behind him, "Wait a second" said Mario, "Where's a Peachy?" he added, the god turned around and smiled, "fear not Mario, your princess is in our recovery room, she had quite a nasty fight back in Elm Street, but she will be fine" Raiden said, then continued to lead the smashers around his giant silver temple. Raiden cleared his throat and began speaking, "This is the Temple of Order, the main facility of the seven worlds of order, the world you know is but one of fourteen different dimensions, and I believe you have already visited a few of them" the god said, "Oh yeah we remember" Fox said nodding, "There are seven of these worlds in which I protect, these are the seven worlds of order which include your world of Nintendo, the world were Goku and Cloud live called Squaresoft and five others" Raiden explained, "What about the other seven?" asked Pikachu, Raiden closed his eyes, those are the seven Worlds of Chaos, dark places, like Horrok were Elm Street resides, these worlds also have a temple…and a temple guardian" Raiden clenched his fists, "This doesn't sound good" said Yoshi, Raiden looked back to the smashers, "His name is Quan Chi, he is the god of shadow, an enslaver of souls and he protects his dark worlds from the likes of us, but recently…he has grown insane…he desires to not only control his seven worlds, but mine as well" Raiden said, "Are you talking about those dark creatures we fought" Link shouted, DK looked over, "Hey we fought them too", "Us too" Yoshi squeaked, Raiden looked horrified, "Did these creatures look like this" he asked, then opened his hand and projected an image on the wall of a small black shadowy thing, "That's them" said Kirby, "Noo! Dam you Quin Chi!" Raiden shouted firing a bolt of lightening into the air! "WHOA! What's a wrong?" Mario shouted, Raiden look back at them, "These demons are called…Heartless" the god explained, "Heartless?" said Pikachu, "Many years ago, The Temple of Chaos released these monsters upon the universe in order to gain control of all the worlds. On one of the worlds of order, A boy named Sora received a weapon of pure light known as the Keyblade, with it he fought the Heartless and sealed each world in a barrier of light, protecting it from being invaded by the Heartless, this brave youth fought all the way to the Temple of Chaos and an defeated it's former guardian Ansem, once he was destroyed, all the heartless were locked away in an eternal prison deep below the universe, after the battle, the hero Sora vanished and know one has heard from him since."Now Quan Chi is the protector of Chaos…he is far more powerful than Ansem, and it appears he wishes to raise the Heartless from their prison…but how? Sora locked The Heartless far below the universe…how did Quan Chi know were to find them?" Raiden walked away and sat down, "How many Heartless are there Raiden" Samas asked, the god looked up at her, "Thousands…thousands, but he obviously hasn't been able to awaken them all, or we would know it by now, Sora and I locked the key to the Heartless' prison away on one of the Worlds of Order, Quan Chi must have only been able to bring forth a few of them, we must not let him find the key…Mario, you and your friends must find the key and bring it here to me were I can keep it safe" the god said, Mario nodded "If it'll save our world and all the others of cause we'll a do it" the plumber said, the other smashers cheered, Raiden smiled, "You are all true heroes, I see I wasn't mistaken bringing you here from the portal that was gonna send you home…im sorry you landed on chaos worlds, I suppose the Heartless' return must have caused this" the god apologized, "Forget it, so were is this key anyway?" Link asked, "It is on a World of Order called Retchet, in the hands of a close friend of mine named Dr. Light, find him and you will find the key, once you have it contact me on these intercoms" Raiden hands Fox and Samus an intercom, "And I will transport you back here…Thank you all for your bravery, and don't worry Mario…Princess Peach will be safe while you are gone" the thunder god said smiling, "Mario gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks a Raiden", Mario said, Pikachu jumped on Mario's shoulder, "And don't worry, we'll get that key" said the pok'emon, the other smashers smiled and suddenly began to glow white, and disappear. 


	3. Darksides and Spies

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter three- Darksides and Spies

Meanwhile, on Retchet. Dr. Light was fixing the control systems on one of his robots when Mega Man walked in, "Hey doc, it's been kind of slow around here lately, where's all the action gone?" the blue robot asked, Dr. Light chuckled, "Ahh Mega Man, a slow day is a good day, that means no destruction and it also means I don't have to spend all day repairing the lab after you blast everything" the doctor laughed, Mega Man laughed too, "My aim aint that bad, and I only destroyed half the building". Suddenly a button on the head computer started beeping, Dr. Light approached it and turned the screen on to show images of the Heartless trashing a town about a mile away from the lab! "Mega Man, it appears you've got your action, we have a code 148, unidentified creatures on a rampage over in Rust Town" Dr. Light called over, Mega Man put his helmet on and called for Rush. The mechanical dog jumped out of a room and transformed into a hover board. Mega Man hoped on, "Be back before dinner time doc" he said, then zoomed out the door and towards Rust Town.

The smashers all materialized in a forest of metal trees, grass and rocks, "Whoa, now this is weird", Kirby said looking around at the metallic forest, The smashers all started walking in the directions Raiden had given them, "Ok, according to this, Dr. Light's lab should be just five minutes up ahead" Fox called, "Awesome, looks like this is out lucky day" Yoshi squeaked. Just then a large shadow formed over the eight smashers, they spun around to look straight in the face of a Darkside- the largest Heartless type there was! "Maybe not" Yoshi said again. The Darkside raised its giant hand and slammed it on the ground just missing the smashers. Out of the crater it made, more Heartless crawled out and attacked the smashers. Mario threw a few fireballs down at a group of Heartless burning them all to cinders, DK jumped and flattened three Heartless and swatted away a few more, Yoshi used Egg Roll and zoomed straight through a bunch of Heartless destroying them, Kirby flew up and turned to stone, then slammed straight down disintegrating a group of Heartless, Link blocked a number of attacks then span around slicing a bunch of Heartless in half, then raised his shield just as the Darkside fired a beam at them, Pikachu used quick attack and dodged scratch after scratch, then jumped up and blasted Thunder down at a group of Heartless, Fox jumped and used Fire Fox in the Darkside's face, it let out a growl and swatted Fox away, the kitsune flew back but managed to land on his feet, Samus was charging up a blast, she kicked a Heartless out of the way and fired it at the Darkside, the creature stumbled and fell back, the smashers charged up all their attacks and fired them at the giant Heartless, destroying it. "Whoa! That was pretty tough" Pikachu said hoping back to the group, "There's going to be thousands more of those things if Quan Chi gets that key before we do" Link added, DK nodded, "That must be why the Heartless are here now" the kong said. The smashers continued on to Dr. Light's lab. Above the battle zone, a small figure watched the eight heroes, "Hehe look precious, they still going" the little goblin said to himself, "the master says we keep an eye on them" he added before leaping off the log he was sitting and silently following the eight. 


	4. Rust Town Rescue

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter four- Rust Town Rescue

The smashers finally arrived at Dr. Light's lab, "That was further away than I thought", Link complained. The eight heroes entered the giant building and looked around for the doctor, "Freeze!" cried out a voice behind the smashers, the eight span around and aimed their attacks at the voice, it was an old man in a white lab coat with a small pistol, he gulped and dropped his gun instantly and raised his hands, "Fine take what you want you thieves, but Mega Man will hunt you down", he yelled, "Were not thieves, were friends of Raiden" DK yelled back, "Are you Doctor Light?" asked Samus, Dr. Light lowered his hands, "Yes I am… your friends of Raiden?" the doctor answered, "He a sent us here" Mario began, "He gave you something a long time ago, some kind of key, we need to bring it back to him" Yoshi added. Dr. Light looked down, "The key, I wished every night that it would never spoken of again, this must mean the Heartless are out…wait a minute" Dr. Light replied, he then remembered the attack on Rust Town…those black creatures were Heartless! "Oh no…! Mega Man!" the terrified doctor cried, just then the main computer screen switched on and Mega Man's face appeared on the screen, "Doc! These things at Rust Town, there everywhere, when I blast them they just reform…I'm in real trouble here, I need help!" suddenly the screen turned off. "Mega Man!" Dr. Light cried, he then turned to the smashers, "Oh please, you have to save Mega Man, he's like a son to me" the doctor begged, "Were is he?" asked Fox, "At Rust Town, my Auto Cruiser can take you there, you can't let the Heartless take him….the key…is inside Mega Man, I built him around it so as to keep it safe from anyone, if the Heartless get the key from him…all will be lost". "We'll a save him, don't you a worry" Mario called back before hoping into the cruiser with the others, the large ship raised off the ground and took off at full speed towards Rust Town.

In a temple somewhere, a figure stood over a glowing crystal ball, the ball showed the smashers rushing to Mega Man's aid, "Well done Gollum" the figure said, the voice of the ghoul Gollum echoed through the temple, "Thank you master, we will watch these stupids until the key is yours" he said, the figure smiled and continued watching the smashers, "I almost regret doing this, but he must pay…they all must pay" he growled.

Mega Man jumped up and blasted plasma bolts down at a group of Heartless, the exploded but a few reformed. The robot fell to one knee panting heavily, his human side was completely exhausted and the dark creatures just kept on coming, "Dam it!" Mega Man growled as a bunch of Warrior Heartless leapt at him….then went flying back and slammed into the wall, "Huh?" Mega Man tilted his head, then turned to see Mario with smoke in his hands, he and the rest of the smashers jumped forward, "Are you ok Mega Man?" asked DK, Mega Man nodded, "I don't know who you guys are, but I owe you" he replied. "Don't sweat, now let's get rid of these guys", Fox called before firing his gun at the Heartless, Samas jumped to his side and fired away also, Link jumped up and threw his boomerang, it cut through a few Warriors and landed in his hand, Pikachu and Kirby pummeled a bunch of Heartless near the town. The smashers kept up there fight until all the remaining and reformed Heartless started retreating, they almost sounded like they were snickering, then the heroes found out why. 


	5. The Demon Boy

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter five- The Demon Boy

"Weaklings!" a teenage voice screamed from the tree tops, the heroes looked up at the youth standing on a branch above the town, he had long white hair, a red robe and cat like ears. "You are you!" Link yelled back, "Inuyasha! You fool, you are all fools thinking you could battle against a force of darkness this strong!" the teenager kept yelling. Link growled at Inuyasha, the demon boy laughed, "You think these little shadows and warriors are bad, that's just the beginning…these creatures have forms you've only seen in your worst nightmares…no one but Sora can actually kill them…hahahahahahah, you have probably destroyed the same Heartless five times for all you know" Inuyasha laughed more, his yellow eyes locked on the group. Mega Man got up and pointed his gun at Inuyasha, "What do you know about this?" the robot yelled. Inuyasha sneered, "I know enough…I know you hold the key to the whole army of these dark abominations Mega Man" the ninja yelled. Mega Man looked at the smashers, "That is a why we needed to a find you, Raiden needs the key back at a his a temple" Mario explained. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and approached the smashers, "Sora told me to watch Dr. Light and Mega Man, to keep the key from falling to the Heartless" the ninja said, "You know Sora?" asked Pikachu.  
In the bushes behind the city, Gollum watch as Inuyasha told the smashers his story, "That stupid ninja is going to ruin everything for my master", he growled, Gollum opened his hand to reveal a glowing gold ring, "Go precious, that ninja needs to shut up" Gollum cackled, then threw the ring at Inuyasha. "Then after the battle, Sora asked me to keep an eye on…AHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as the ring enlarged and wrapped around his neck. The heroes jumped back and gasped, Inuyasha screamed as electricity pored from the ring inside him, "Inuyasha!" Kirby yelled as the ninja fell to his knees screaming…then started laughing, "Hahahahahahah…you fools, the Heartless are going to be released…I will make sure of it!" Inuyasha yelled in a more demonic voice.  
Gollum giggled in his menacing way and hid in the shrubs. Inuyasha drew his blade and pointed it at the smashers, "That ring must be controlling him, if we get it off he'll be ok" Yoshi yelled to the guys, "Try not to hurt him to bad if possible" Samus added. The ninja jumped up high and swung his blade blasting a rain of laser meteors at the heroes, the ground exploded and the heroes scattered dodging the blast, Pikachu blasted a stream of lightening at Inuyasha, the ninja slashed away the blast and zipped forward as Kirby went for a kick. DK blocked Inuyasha's kick but was caught off guard as Gollum shot forward and tackled the kong from behind, DK rolled forward and slammed into a house but quickly jumped up, "Great…now there's two of them" Mega Man growled, "We are Gollum, our master wants the key, and we going to give it to him" Gollum cackled, "What's a with him" Mario asked pointing to Inuyasha, "He's a friend of Sora, also one of this world's greatest fighters, we will kill you all and take key for master, hehehehe" Gollum jumped up and made a kick for Yoshi, the dinosaur rolled into an egg and blocked the blow and Kirby flew forward and tackled Gollum hard, he spun a while and landed in a lake. Inuyasha jumped forward and kicked Mario in the gut, the plumber flew back and crashed into a mountain, Link jumped forward and smacked Inuyasha with his shield. The ninja stumbled back then flew back when Link delivered another blow with his sword. Gollum jumped out of the lake, "You stupids! I'll kill you!" he yelled, then he jumped and flip kicked Samus in the chest, she flew back and slid across the ground, "Hey!" Fox shouted, the kitsune ran forward and used Fire Fox on Gollum, "Ahhhh!" the ghoul yelped as he once again fell into the lake. Heartless started reappearing and moving in on the fight, Pikachu zapped an oncoming bunch, Kirby slashed and hammered, Mega Man fired at them, DK pummeled them, Link, Mario and Yoshi fought Inuyasha while Fox and Samus kept Gollum at bay. Mario dodged a number of attacks thrown by the ninja then back flipped and kicked him in the chin, Inuyasha fell back and kicked Link in the gut hard, "Ahhh!" the hyrulian gasped, Yoshi rolled into his Egg Roll and zoomed at Inuyasha, he easy jumped the attack but caught in the chin as Yoshi broke out and head butted him, Inuyasha raised his knee and knocked Yoshi back also, the little dinosaur landed hard on his back but soon got up. 


	6. The Plot Thickens

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter six- The Plot Thickens

Fox had Gollum in a choke hold while Samus grabbed his legs trying to stop the ghoul from moving but that proved very difficult, "Alright short stuff...grrrr, were gonna have a rest now", Samus said, then she leaned forward and bashed Gollum on the head with her gun, knocking him out.  
Pikachu and the others were holding the Heartless at bay, at least for now. Mario, Link and Yoshi slid back and hit a house, they got up slowly as Inuyasha approached them panting, "Weaklings…huff, puff…Darkness will rule all" Inuyasha growled, Link stood up and pointed his sword at the possessed ninja, "I've heard that to many times for it to mean anything to me anymore" he yelled. Inuyasha leapt up and swung his sword, Link blocked the blow and Mario kicked him back, Yoshi rolled at full speed, but Inuyasha jumped up, Yoshi leapt out of the egg and grabbed Inuyahsa in a full nelson lock, Mario then quickly ran and tackled him down, "Now Link!" Yoshi screamed, the hyrulian jumped up and zoomed straight down slashing the ring on Inu's throat, the ring split in half and disintegrated.

Gollum awoke and saw the situation, "Oh no, precious the ninja is normal again" he said to himself, he then struggled out of Samus' arms and made a run for it, "We made it precious" the ghoul laughed, then ran straight into DK's fist, "Watch that first step" the kong giggled. The heroes all surrounded Gollum, the ghoul was sweating a rain storm. "Alright gruesome, I think we had a little chat" Mega Man said aiming his gun at Gollum, "Grrrr my master will strike you all down were you stand!" Gollum drooled, "Your master…you must work for Quan Chi, that's why you were after the key" Pikachu said charging up a bolt, Gollum turned to the pok'emon, "Quan Chi?" Gollum asked looking very confused, suddenly the clouds opened up and a huge fiery beam came down and struck Gollum, disintegrating him quick instantly before he even made a peep!  
"Oh my god!" Kirby shouted staring into the crater the blast made, Inuyasha approached the heroes, "Someone obviously wants to keep him quiet" the ninja said placing his sword back in its holster. Mario and the others turned to face Inuyasha, "Thank you for your help…with that ring around my neck I could see what I was doing…but I couldn't stop it…grrrr, im weak" Inuyasha turned to leave, "Wait Inuyasha" Link called out, the ninja turned around to face Link, "I've been down that road…seeing yourself doing evil deeds but cannot stop it…It doesn't make you weak, you weren't in control, you cannot blame yourself" Link yelled. Inuyasha smiled, "You are indeed soulful Link…and I am sorry behavior earlier, you all are anything but weak" the ninja apologized, "Don't worry about it, oh by the way…Gollum said earlier that you were friends with Sora" Mega Man replied, "Yes, me and Sora were like brothers, for a long time we fought against the Heartless on this world and at the Temple of Chaos, were Ansem resided, when Sora defeated Ansem and the key was given to the doctor, Sora asked me to watch Dr. Light and Mega Man and make sure no harm would come to them, but the Heartless had grown so rapid I just arrived here when you were all already fighting, I knew Mega Man would be safe with you" Inuyasha explained, "So you guys came here to take me the Temple of Order?" Mega Man asked, "Yeah…Raiden says it's to dangerous here now, if you come to the temple he'll be able to protect you" said Fox. The robot sighed, "Your right… but can we go back to the lag first, just so I can say goodbye to Dr. Light, he's like a father to me?" Mega Man asked, "Of course you can" Kirby replied. Inuyasha waved goodbye to the heroes and leapt into the trees, Mario and the smashers walked into Dr. Light's cruiser and Mega Man jumped on Rush, they all then took off back towards Dr. Lights lab, their mission was almost complete…or was it?

The shadow still sat in his chamber observing his crystal ball, "Gollum almost blew my cover…never mind, those fools still have no idea" he said, then laughed out loud. Another figure entered the room and bowed to the shadow, "Master, I trust the key will be in your hands very soon" the figure said, the shadow turned his face away from the crystal ball and towards the figure in the doorway, "You are correct Darth Maul…but these smashers can still prove to be a nuisance when my intensions are revealed, when I have the key, you must dispose of them as quickly as possible" the shadow said to the sith, Maul smiled and rose to his feet, "They wont even pose a challenge to me master, you will succeed" the sith answered, then turned and left the room. 


	7. Power of the Key

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter seven- Power of the Key

"So your leaving this world" Dr. Light said with a single tear in his eye, Mega Man nodded, "The key is in danger here doc, it's best if I take it somewhere were the Heartless cant get their filthy little claws on it" the robot replied, Dr. Light nodded sadly, then picked up a long, silver spanner shape tool and held it over Mega Man's chest, the tool started glowing blue…al of a sudden, a glowing gold key melted out of Mega Man's body and landed in Dr. Light's hand, the key continued glowing as if a shield was around it. "The key has a protective shield around it to keep spies like Gollum from using it for evil, unfortunately Quan Chi can absorb light energy, so we had to hide it from him and the Heartless, but no one else can get the key unless they have nothing but true and good intentions for its use, then the shield will lower" the doctor explained then handed the key to Mario. The key glowed again, brighter than before and a voice inside Mario's head began to speak, "State your business for using this key" the mighty voice boomed. Mario stood bravely and answered, "The Heartless have a returned, we need to a get a the key back to a the Temple of Order to a protect it from a them" the plumber answered. The voice waited a while then responded, "You speak the truth…the key is yours" the voice boomed, then the glowing halted and the key lowered into Mario's hand.  
"Awesome!" DK yelled and began dancing around, Kirby joined in, the smashers all cheered that their task was done, now the Heartless were history. Mario handed the key to Mega Man, "Only I can take the key to different worlds" Mega Man stated, Mario nodded, "Samus, call a Raiden, tell him we have a the key" Mario said, Samus winked and raised the communicator and pressed the button and Raiden answered, "Well done heroes, we may be able to defeat the Heartless for good now" Raiden said. The smashers and Mega Man started glowing white and then vanished. Dr. Light looked up at the sky, "Goodbye my son" he said.

Peach ran into the Temple of Order throne room, she had been awake for quite a while and had not seen Raiden or anybody for all that time, "I have to warn Mario…were is he?" the princess asked herself, she looked very worried, as if she knew something. Peach was unaware or the figure behind her, "Grrrr it's that princess, we cant have her messing up the masters plan" Maul thought to himself, he then raised his hand and caught Peach in a force lock, "Ahhh, hey!" Peach yelled unable to move, Darth Maul then walked out from the corner, "Back to your cage princess" the sith laughed, Peach struggled against the force but was unable to brake free. Darth Maul threw Peach into the resting room, "Mario and my friends will stop you and your master" she yelled, Maul smiled, "No they wont Princess, my master has your friends in his hand already" then he slammed the metal door and locked it. Peach smiled slightly and looked down at the door frame, a small stick laid their just holding the door open, "Yes they will" she said, then crept towards the door and slipped out, unnoticed by the evil Jedi. 


	8. Cruel Intentions

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter eight- Cruel Intentions

The nine heroes materialized in the Temple of Order's main chamber, "We're back Raiden" Pikachu called out….but there was no response. The heroes looked confused, suddenly Raiden entered the room looking worried, "My friends quickly give me the key" the god instructed, "What's wrong?" Yoshi asked, Raiden approached the heroes and extended his hand, "Quickly just give me the key, we don't have much time", Raiden said, sounding little angry this time, "Ok" Mario said, sounding a little suspicious, he then raised the key above Raiden's hand, just then Peach burst into the room! "Mario, don't give him the key!" she screamed, Mario turned to Peach, "Peachie?" he shouted in confusion, Raiden growled and snatched the key from Mario and backhanded him in the face! All the heroes gasped in horror as the plumber flew back and slammed into the wall, "What the hell!" yelled Mega Man, the heroes all faced Raiden who was laughing like a mad man looking at the key in his hand. Peach ran to Mario's side and helped him up, "Mario? Are you ok?" she asked, Mario nodded as a drop of blood fell from his lip, "What is a this! Why did Raiden a do that!" Mario asked as the rest of the smashers joined the plumber and the princess. Peach looked angry and explained, "I was listening through the wall of Raiden's room, he was talking to that Gollum thing when you guys left, I heard everything, he wanted the key for himself…it was never Quan Chi, Raiden did it all…he raised the Heartless that attacked you…He is the one who wants the raise all the Heartless from their prison!" the princess growled at the traitorous god, the heroes couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially Mega Man who trusted Raiden for years. "Why…WHY!" Mega Man screamed at Raiden, the god of thunder looked back at the smashers with a serious look on his face, "You can't possibly understand…Chaos is a tidal wave that sweeps across this universe…it's a plague! Only order can bring peace to it, order that I control, I will now release the Heartless and attack the Temple of Chaos, when it's destroyed, peace can rain through out the universe, my peace…all fourteen worlds will know me as master" Raiden vowed with lightning surging in his eyes.  
"You're insane! The Heartless won't obey you! They're an evil wave, once they've destroyed the temple they will destroy you and everything else in this universe!" DK roared, "Shut up...Quan Chi will pay…chaos will pay…and you will pay for defying me! ...MAUL!" Raiden yelled. The evil Jedi flipped from the ceiling and landed in the room with his double edged saber ready for combat, "You called master" he said smirking, Raiden pointed to the smashers, "Destroy them all!" he yelled, he then smiled and added, "I am sorry for this…but it is for the best, evil will vanish from the universe…your sacrifice will mean the continuation of order throughout the universe", the god then slowly faded away leaving the smashers facing Darth Maul.  
"The great smash brothers, I want you all to know destroying you will be an honor" the sith said smirking, he then jumped in the sky and blasted a huge force wave down at the smashers, knocking them all back into the wall, "Whoa...this guy is so strong….and were still tired from the last fight" Link cried out. Mario jumped at Maul and threw a kick, Maul dodged and kicked Mario into the wall with ease, Yoshi tried but also fell down. Maul flipped backwards a few times and landed, blocking a bunch of laser blasts and blasting the heroes back again, "Hmhmhmhm, it's a real shame you all came here tired, I would have loved to fight you at full strength" Maul snickered and approached the group. Pikachu jumped forward and blasted Maul with a large bolt of lightning, "GAHHH!" the evil Jedi cried out and jumped back, Samus fired a few shots but Maul jumped up but was slammed back down by Peach's golf club, "Dam!" he yelled and kicked Peach away, Mario growled and charged at Maul. The plumber rolled out of the way of a saber slash and used Coin Punch on Maul's chin, the sith flew back and landed on his back. He got up and growled, then leapt up to the ceiling and blasted the floor with a powerful force wave…only instead of blowing up, the floor turned into a black tar like substance, "What the!" Kirby cried as the tar stuck him and his friends to the ground, "Hahaha, lord Raiden thought I might need that spell" Maul laughed, the ten heroes were stuck to the ground, the tar waved and locked their arms down as well, "Grrrr, dam it, im to tired to get out!" Fox yelled struggling against the super strength substance. Maul lowered himself from the ceiling and hovered just above the tar laughing, "Lord Raiden's plan was ingenious wasn't it…sending you to get the key because the shield would lower to your supposed objective…that's why my master couldn't go himself, the shield would detect his motive and wouldn't lower, it was so easy to frame Quan Chi, being the protector of chaos everyone would suspect him, especially since Ansem did the same thing". Maul hovered over to Peach and raised his saber, "You have caused enough trouble, so you will be first" he yelled at the princess, "NOOOOOOO!" The smashers yelled. Just then Maul stopped… "Gah!" the sith gasped for air and looked down to see a glowing blade sticking out of his chest, The smashers awed at the strength of this stranger who just appeared from nowhere, with all the energy he had left Maul looked over his shoulder to see the face of his killer, Maul looked terrified when he saw him, "…S..Sora!" he managed to spit out before the boy swung the Keyblade around and cut Maul in half, disintegrating him instantly. 


	9. Chaos on Chaos

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter nine- Chaos on Chaos

Sora then shot a beam of light from the keyblade onto the tar, the substance dissolved and the heroes all approached the keyblade master. "Hi guys, my names Sora" he said cheerfully extending his hand, "We've heard allot about you Sora, very happy to meet you" DK said shaking the boys hand. "You've come at just the right time Sora, Raiden has stolen the key and released the Heartless' full army" Samus explained. Sora lowered his head, "I know…I trusted Raiden, but I guess power get's the best of anyone" the boy said sadly, "Were have you been all this time Sora?" asked Mega Man. Sora turned to the robot and explained, "When I originally locked the Heartless way, I wasn't able to escape the cage myself, I gave Raiden the key just before the door slammed closed on me, he couldn't open it again for it would just release the Heartless, so I spent all this time drifting in a dark sleep… that is until ten minutes ago when Raiden reopened the door, I came here as fast as I could…now that were all here, the eleven of us are the only ones that can stop Raiden" the keyblade master explained, "Take us to the Temple of Chaos Sora, Raiden said that's were he was going…to get Quan Chi" said Peach. Sora nodded then said, "By the time we get their, there will already be more Heartless than we could ever imagine…we have to be strong and concentrate on Raiden" the boy said, the others nodded. Mario took Peach's hand, "If a we survive this…nothing would a make me happier than a being you're a husband", the plumber said smiling, Peach smiled back with a tear rolling down her cheek, she leaned in and kissed him. The others all breathed in and Sora begin teleporting them. "Hold on!" the boy shouted as the room glowed a powerful white…the smashers all closed their eyes and felt their full energy return to them…then they vanished.

The heroes opened their eyes to observe the scene. The Temple of Chaos stood high, the huge, dark tower would have scary enough, but thousands of Heartless were now swarming all over it, slashing, striking and blasting everything in sight, Heartless the smashers had never seen before such as Wyverns, Wizards and Big body's. The dark tidal wave shattered everything in it's path. Lone warriors stood against the creatures, fighting as hard as they could. The heroes turned around to see Raiden standing behind them clapping. "Brilliant isn't it…a new order is rising, Chaos is no more" the god said looking straight through the heroes. The eleven fighters raised their defenses, "Raiden! You have to stop this madness right now!" Sora yelled, the god laughed, "Are you insane! You want to save these people…these diseased people and their worlds, you can't possibly understand what I'm Sora" Raiden replied, Link stepped forward, "What your doing is signing this universes death warrant!" the hyrulian screamed, Raiden growled and threw a lightning bolt at the ground, the heroes jumped up but were still thrown back by the force of the blast, they got up and saw a large group of Heartless heading their way, "You handle them, I'll sort out Raiden…I know there must be a reason for what he's doing...maybe I can convince him to stop this" Sora said, the smashers nodded and ran at the horde of shadows. "What I am doing is right Sora" said Raiden as he overlooked the destruction, Sora stood behind his old friend, "I know you don't mean that Raiden…this isn't you" the boy replied.  
Mario kicked a few shadows away but was slashed in the back, he rolled forward and blasted flames at a large group of ghosts burning them all, DK slammed the ground hard but flipped up and body slammed five soldiers, then spun around and kicked a few more away, Yoshi zoomed forward and head butted a big body in the face hurting himself a bit too, it fell back and squashed a bunch of shadows, Yoshi then used Yoshi Bomber and killed the big body, Pikachu, zipped past a bunch of attacks blasted Thunder Bolt on the ground dissolving the surrounding shadows, a magician whacked the pok'emon in the back, Pikachu gout up and sliced the magician in half with iron tail, Kirby sucked in a big shield and spat him at a bunch of soldiers, he landed but got kicked by a soldier, Kirby dodged a few more attacks and sliced it in half, Fox back flipped and kicked a Wyvern's head off, a large group of shadows flew forward and tackled Fox hard, he pushed back and shot threw them all with Fox Illusion destroying them, Link jumped up but got tackled by a Wyvern, he held on and cut it in half, he fell a tiny bit and slammed his sword into the ground crushing a group of soldiers, Samus charged up a shot and fired it at a big shield, the shield shattered and killed it, a group of soldiers kicked Samus in the back, she flipped up and threw a bomb at them, blowing them all sky high, Peach stood on a hilltop and threw a barrage of turnip bombs, a large group of shadows were destroyed but a fire breather swatted her, Peach opened her parasol and floated back down, she used Peach Bomb and blasted the fire breather away, Mega Man teleported causing two big body's to run into each other, the robot flipped down and blasted the two to dust, three winged soldiers flew and kicked Mega Man in the back, the robot fell then rolled on his back and fired his gun at the three, destroying them. 


	10. The Truth will set you Free

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter ten- The Truth will set you Free

"It's me Raiden…I know you better than that, tell me the truth" Sora said, Raiden span around, "Shut up Sora! This isn't your business!" the god shouted before backhanding the boy the face, Sora flew back and crashed into a mountain side, "Gahhh!" Sora cried as he hit the rock, Raiden stepped forward with a look of concern, but quickly shook it off and turned back around, Sora slowly got to his feet and approached Raiden again, "What happened?" the boy asked, Raiden turned back around, "What?" he asked, "This isn't about spreading order through out the universe is it Raiden…it never was, why are you really doing this?" Sora added, looking straight into the thunder gods eyes. Raiden slowly turned back towards the battle, "Quan Chi…grrrr, while you were frozen…I took on a pupil named Lui Kang, he was an incredible fighter…and an even more incredible person, he was like the son I never had, he fought in a tournament to save his home world from invasion by Quan Chi before he became chaos guardian, Lui Kang fought hard and defeated Quan Chi…but…a year later…" a thundery tear fell from Raiden's eye, "…Quan Chi returned, and while I was training, leaving Lui Kang defenseless, Quan Chi…attacked and …killed Lui Kang" tears fell from Raiden's face, it was obvious now…this was about revenge all along. "Im sorry Raiden" Sora replied putting his hand on the god's shoulder, "You're sorry! Everyone is sorry! Don't you understand, your compassion means nothing! Quan Chi must die for what he did! And the Heartless will do this!" Raiden screamed, Sora jumped back, "The Heartless are evil! Once there done here they will move on, they will kill everyone and everything until they are all that's left! Do you think this is what Lui Kang would want!" Sora yelled back, Raiden looked furious, he raised his hand and released a stream on electricity that locked Sora in place while electrocuting him, "Ahhh!" the boy yelled, "How dare you speak of him! You have no idea how it feels to lose someone!" Raiden yelled. Through his pain, Sora growled and got to his feet, Raiden looked shocked, Sora then blasted an energy wave and blew the electricity away, "I LOST MY WHOLE FAMILY! DON'T YOU TELL ME I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Sora screamed with tears in his eyes, Raiden lowered his arms, still looking shocked, Sora continued, "And as much as I miss them…I know they would want me to live…not kill, not this" Sora said pointing to the carnage on the battle field, Raiden looked back to the temple that was now crumbling to the ground, he looked at the smashers that were fighting well but were being cornered, Raiden dropped to his knees, "What….am I doing!" he yelled, more tears fell from Raiden's eyes, "OH GOD!" he yelled then started crying, "Oh Lui Kang! Im so sorry! Im so sorry!" Raiden cried with his face buried in his hands.  
Sora approached his friend, "It's not to late Raiden…you can send the Heartless back to their cage, you have the key and the power" he said, Raiden looked at Sora and slowly got back to his feet, "Yes…I do…I must send them back!" the god said as he began casting a spell like no other, the power began to surge around Raiden, the mountain started to crumble and the sky shot lightning down at Raiden who then raised off the ground, "LET THE DARKNESS BE UNDONE" the thunder god bellowed, "BACK TO YOUR ETERNITY" Then a huge stream of light sprayed down on the Heartless who roared at Raiden, the smashers all looked up and cheered…but something was wrong…the Heartless weren't disappearing! "There is to many of them…I cant do the spell!" Raiden yelled, "What can we do!" Sora called back with fear in his voice, Raiden, looked down and thought…then came to the only conclusion… "The master must go first" he said to himself, then began casting the spell again, "What are you doing...Raiden?" Sora called, "Sora…look after yourself, and you smashers…I am so sorry for what I have done…I hope one day you can forgive me" he said, then he called upon another lightning bolt, "LET THE MASTER BE GONE AND THE DARKNESS FOLLOW!" He shouted, "Raiden noooooooo!" Sora screamed. The blast slowly started dissolving Raiden, sending him to the Heartless' prison, "This is the only way Sora…im sorry" Raiden said as he began to disappear, Sora cried and tried to reach for Raiden but it was no use, "Goodbye Sora" said Raiden, he then completely vanished and so did the Heartless, the dark creatures roared and screeched and soon were all completely gone…back to the darkness for all eternity. 


	11. The event of the Century

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH X

Chapter eleven- The event of the Century

Sora, Mario and the smashers all appeared back at the Temple of Order. Mario putted his hand on Sora's shoulder, "What he a did was very brave" the plumber said, Sora smiled and turned towards the ten heroes, "Thank you all, if it wasn't for your help the Heartless would have destroyed this universe, you are all true heroes" Sora said, the smashers smiled, "But now…we have no protector of Order…what will happen to the worlds, Peach smiled and approached the keyblade master, "Sora…I think we have a great protector of Order" she then bowed to Sora, Mario smiled and bowed as well, followed by the rest of the smashers, Sora smiled, "Thank you all…you have done so much for this universe…it's only right that I give something back, I will send you all back to your homes" Sora said, the smashers were to happy to react, "We…were finally going home?" Pikachu squeaked, "YAYYYYY!" Kirby shouted and began dancing, "You disserve it" Sora added, "Thank you..." Mario said, then extended his arm, Sora smiled and shook Mario's hand, "Goodbye Mario…goodbye all of you" Sora said. Mega Man hugged everyone, "I'm gonna miss u guys" he said laughing, "You were the best Mega, we will all miss you too" Fox replied. After the goodbyes the nine smash brothers stood in the middle of the main chamber, "Let's these heroes receive there just reward" Sora shouted raising the keyblade, it slowly began glowing, the ground beneath the smashers slowly dissolved, "Whoa" DK called out as the room glowed white and everything around the smashers disappeared to their eyes, everything was white then…

Mario opened his eyes…"M…Mushroom Kingdom" he said, it sounded so good, and it looked even better! The smashers all cheered and danced, they were finally home.  
That night, inside the Mushroom Kingdom church, Toads, Koopa's, Hyrulians, Pok'emon almost everyone around Nintenopia gathered around the castle and in the church room for the long awaited wedding of the century. Mario stood at the altar in a black tuxedo, as the music began playing, the rest of the smashers who sat in the front row all looked towards the doors. The great doors opened to reveal the beautiful Princess, she was dressed in a long white wedding dress, she almost glowed, a tear rolled down her face, everything was finally perfect. As she walked down the aisle towards Mario she passes Bowser who holds a hankie to his face, "I cant do weddings" he said then blew his nose and cried. Peach made it to Mario and held his hand, "Peach…with every a breath in my a body, with every a beat in my a heart…I will a love you, nothing will ever a change that" he said, As Toadsworth began the service, Mario and Peach just stared into each others eyes, for they knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, or the day after, or the next five years…everything was perfect now…and they were in love, and that is the power that no demon, warrior or god alike, could never break.

THE END 


End file.
